battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Emote
An emote is a feature in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II that allows players to express themselves with their player model. It usually consists of some sort of movement indicating an emotion, such as laughing or screaming, or a line from a Star Wars movie. In Battlefront, emotes are purchased with Credits. In Battlefront II, emotes can be purchased with Credits or Crystals. Emotes come with Voice Overs. Emotes in Star Wars Battlefront Heroes Soldiers *Victory *Shoot first (Season Pass only) *Salute *Ion shock (Deluxe Edition only) *Fist bump *Bad feeling *Come on *Smell *Droid *Denied *Blame *No faith *Thumbs up *Shrug *No try *Boom *No way *Too easy *Cuffs *Scream *Clap *Nooo *Saberfight *Say what *Oh yeah *Tusken *No good *Flex *Laugh *Boxer *Nothing here Emotes in Star Wars Battlefront II Soldiers *Not the Droids (Star Wars Newsletter exclusive) *He doesn't like you *Facepalm *Chocker *Chocked *Injured *Roger Roger *The Droids *Kaboom *Tusken Raider *It's a trap *Crying *Denied *Flirty *I give up *I'm sorry *Lightsaber Fight *Losing *May the Force be with you *Meditate *For the money *Peekaboo *Rock, Paper, Scissors *Chosen One *Rancor *Pew Pew *Wasn't me *Winner *Tired *Uh Oh Unreleased *Band 1 *Band 2 *Band 3 *Dance 1 *Dance 2 *Dance 3 *Dance 4 *No No No *Laughing *Powerful *Droid *Close *Finally *Gonk *Rude *Take That *That's How Heroes Dark Side BB-9E *Suspicious (coming in the BB Update) *Alarm (coming in the BB Update) *Backfire (coming in the BB Update) *Spiral (coming in the BB Update) Boba Fett *They will never know *There's no escape from me *Room for one more *I might let you live Bossk *Collect the prize *This will be fun *You're just another target *Nobody can hide from me Count Dooku *Foolish *Looking Forward *Powerful *Control Darth Maul *At last I will have my revenge *I sense you fear *The Sith are all-powerful *You are no match for me *KENOBI! Darth Vader *You cannot hide forever *Clumsy and stupid *Lack of faith *Apology accepted Emperor Palpatine *Let the hate flow *Do what must be done *Do you understand *The full power of the dark side General Grievous *You are a bold one *Crush them *Surrender *Audio receptors *Cough Iden Versio *Special forces *Avenge our emperor *Hope cannot save them *The Empire's time has come Kylo Ren *I will show you the dark side *Do not oppose me *Cowards *Bow to the First Order *Showdown (coming in the BB Update ) Light Side Anakin Skywalker *Fun *Diplomatic *Grumpy master *Wise Jedi BB-8 *Excited (coming in the BB Update) *Thumps Up (coming in the BB Update) *Twist (coming in the BB Update) *Angry Beeps (coming in the BB Update) Chewbacca *Battle Roar *Laugh *Sad *Angry Finn *Use the Force *I can do this *Better run *Big deal *Thumbs Up (coming in the BB Update ) Han Solo *Delusions of grandeur *Good blaster *Good kid *That's two you owe me Lando Calrissian *How you doing *Interrupting *I'm responsible these days *You got a lot of guts Luke Skywalker *Never join the dark side *Your overconfidence *Greetings, exalted ones *I feel the good in you Obi-Wan Kenobi *Hello there *Your move *Strongest defense *Absolutes Leia Organa *Jittery little thing *Where you get your delusions *You have your moments *Do as I tell you Rey *That was lucky *You're afraid *You're a monster *I can handle myself Yoda *That is why you fail *There is no try *My ally of the Force *Judge me Trivia *Bodyguards in Battlefront, such as Imperial Royal Guards, do not have emotes. *In both games, when emoting with an alien head option, such as a , the player model will say the emote in that alien's language. ** This also goes for Leia's Boushh appearance. *In Battlefront II, the emotes from a hero take longer to activate than a regular soldier. *In Battlefront II, ''Grievous was the first hero with more than four emotes. ** In the Cooperation Update, Darth Maul recieved a fifth emote, "KENOBI!", making him the second hero to have more than four emotes. Updates ''Star Wars Battlefront II Gallery Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-12-03-2016-07-02-49-03.jpg|Courtesy of Cinematic Captures Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-09-16-2016-20-48-06-01.jpg Number One Emote.png Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)